


Companion

by InkyAnimatronic



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fleeing from Lucifer after using the Rod of Aaron against him, Crowley finds himself in an park on an stormy night and actually leaves with an friend that won't ever stab him in the back and will always be loyal to him. And to Crowley, he really couldn't ask for much else in his current situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this isn't my first Supernatural fic or fic in general, all my other fanfictions are on my Fanfiction . net account RegularPsycho13. 
> 
> This idea was in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it down. I don't know if I'll continue it but we'll have to see, I guess! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! And I may take suggestions for the dog's name. I just want it to be something Crowley would call her.

* * *

 

Crowley walked through an park one stormy night. He didn’t know where exactly he was or where he was planning on going, he just wanted to be away from Hell and Lucifer.But with other demons everywhere, he had to constantly watch his back because of how he had no one to do it for him.

Unlike Moose and Squirrel and even Castiel, who had each other to watch and take care of one another, Crowley had….no one. No matter what he did for the boys, he was always alone. Was it too much to ask to be loved? By anyone? All his life and afterlife he had wanted to be loved, especially in recent years, but no one gave it to him. Instead, he just constantly got stabbed in the back and almost killed.

And now with Lucifer treating him like an dog and killing his mother right in front of him, he knew he was definitely alone. Especially since no one, not an single demon nor the Winchesters, came to save -no- help him. Sighing, Crowley sat down on an bench to think on what to do. Using the Rod of Aaron to kill Lucifer had failed and now the stupid stick was useless. Oh well….at least Lucifer couldn’t use it.

A clash of thunder rang through the dark sky and almost immediately Crowley had heard a startled whine. Looking behind him, he saw something small and brown underneath an picnic table. He thought about going over to the table for a minute or just getting up and leaving to be on the run some more. As he was getting ready to start walking away, another clash of thunder rang out and he heard the whining again.

Crowley looked back to the table and shook his head, questioning why he was going to bother wasting time with this. But then again, he had nothing better to do and nowhere to go.

Once he teleported to the table, he slowly crouched down to see the dog. He made out that it was some sort of Pit Bull mix with an chain choker cutting deep into her neck, plus she was clearly terrified.

“Of course you’re terrified. You’re afraid of storms, aren’t you…” Crowley tried to see what gender the dog was but couldn’t tell by how she was lying down so guessed. “…girl… That chain probably doesn‘t help.” He then held out his left hand. “It’s alright, love. I won’t hurt you.” Crowley said softly.

The dog hesitantly leaned in and sniffed his hand. She then began to lick it once she felt she could trust him and sat up.

“Ah, so you are a girl.” Crowley stated now that he could tell what sex the dog was. “Where’s your family? Or, rather I suppose it‘s best if you don‘t know…right?” The dog whined and bumped her head on his hand, wanting to be petted. Crowley did just that and started to scratch her head and behind her ears. “So you‘ve been basically neglected and abused…? Hm. That sounds familiar.” Crowley muttered and patted his knees. “Come here, girl.” Slowly, the dog got up, and with a slight limp on one of her front paws, she got closer to him, enough for Crowley to pick her up so he can stand up. Judging by how heavy she was, he assumed she was around 40-50 pounds.

“Let’s get this horrible chain off of you.” Crowley said and unhooked it and allowed it to drop to the ground. “Poor mutt. Your neck and paw looks painful.” Looking around, Crowley snapped his fingers and all the injuries done to the dog was healed. The dog looked at him, confused. “I bet you are confused on how you aren’t in pain anymore.” Crowley chuckled and softly scratched at her healed neck.

She rested her head on his left arm as he continued to pet her. For once the dog felt safe with an man and one she never met before too. He also took the pain she was feeling away. But she was still cold and scared of the storm and it showed when she began shaking in his arms.

“Let’s find a place for you to stay so you can get out of the cold. And get some beauty sleep too, hm?” Crowley then began to walk in the direction of the park’s exit.

As he reached the exit, he wondered where the nearest pound or shelter was at. While lost in his thoughts, it took him a moment to realize he was being followed.

Turning to the man that had yet to say or do anything but follow behind him, Crowley gave him an hard glare. “Yes?” Crowley asked, knowing it was an human and not an demon trying to kill him.

“That’s my dog.” The man stated.

“Oh? Did she have an choke chain on and had a limp?”

“Yes! Why isn’t on her now?” The man asked, realizing his dog’s neck was healed. “Get over here, Mutt!”

“That’s really what you call her?” Crowley shook his head while the dog flinched a little in his arms from being yelled at.

“That’s what she is, an MUTT! And not a good fighter I’ll tell you that much.” Crowley had an feeling he knew exactly what he meant.

“Well, that name certainly won’t do.” Crowley sat the dog down, gently. The dog, meanwhile, sat down by his feet and was shaking more out of fear then the cold now that her owner had found her, “And let’s put it this way.” Crowley held up his hand, ready to snap his fingers. “I don’t like seeing animals, especially dogs like her getting abused or mistreated in any way. Do you wish for it to happen to you?” Crowley snapped his fingers and the guy dropped down, screaming in pain.

“N-NO!” The man screamed.

“Really, because I have a few hellhounds that would love to make you their new chew toy.” Crowley smirked.

“W-What….?! Stop! Please!” He screamed again.

“Well…” Crowley thought for a second before making up his mind. “… Alright.” He shrugged and snapped his fingers again, causing the man’s neck to snap to the side, killing him.

Crowley felt great killing him, it was exactly what he needed. He then looked down when he heard the dog whine.

“Don’t worry, love. He won’t hurt you anymore. “ Crowley smiled and pat her on the head.

He was thinking it over in the back of his mind on what to do with the dog while talking to that bastard of an owner. Oh well, he’s in Hell where he belongs, probably becoming some Hellhounds chew toy for real. Nodding to himself on his decision, he snapped his fingers again, making an black collar with light gray spikes appear with an leash.

The dog clearly shuttered when she saw the collar and leash. Crowley shook his head, Hell knows what the man did to her before he found her. Slowly he put the collar around her neck, tight to not come off but loose enough to not choke the poor thing to death and cause damage to her neck again. After that, he clipped the leash on.

“I think I may keep you after all, love.” Crowley smiled at how he may finally have an friend. “Though you’ll need a name, and ‘Mutt’ wasn’t going to be it. No, you’re a pretty girl and pretty girls deserve pretty names and to be treated with as much respect, as their King, or Master, I should say.” The dog did nothing but wag her tail as he stood straight up and started out of the park as he was doing before he was rudely interrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

  
Once he was in better lighting, he got a better look at the dog that was trotting alongside him. Clearly much happier now with that man out of her life and the storm stopping.

The dog was brown with a few darker brown markings on her back, tail, top of her head, and ears that definitely resembled a Pit Bulls but she was still a little on the smaller side so she was mixed with something.

Along with the brown, she had an black muzzle, and white on her chest, stomach, and paws. She was slightly skinny so he assumed she was probably starving but couldn’t get her food or water yet. Not until he found a safe place for them to stay.

The dog’s nails were pretty long and it was obvious she needed an bath and some TLC. Hell knows she probably had fleas.

As soon as he found the right place, he was planning on giving her a bit of an ‘Spa’ day to be clean and have her nails taken care of. She needed an relaxation day instead of simply being clean by an snap of his fingers.

Maybe someone at the vet or wherever he was going to take her could guess how old she was. Crowley knew she was still young, probably no more then five years old but he wanted an good estimate from an expert.

The downside to having an actual dog and not an Hellhound was the shedding. His suit had fur on it from when he was carrying her but he knew that the dog‘s well being came first.

Crowley picked up his phone from his pocket and saw it was getting close to closing time for a few places. Fortunately, he was arriving at an Dog Groomers place. He just hoped they would take care of her tonight

The sign on the door said they closed at 6 PM and his phone said it was 5:50 PM. 10 minutes should be enough time, he figured.

“Hello?” Crowley walked inside the small place, looking around at the décor.

“Hi!” An cheerful red head smiled behind an desk. “What can I help you with?”

“I found this dog earlier today and as you can see, she is in need of an bath. Can you possibly give her one real quick? I know the sign said you are closing soon but her nails desperately need to be cut.” Crowley asked.

“Aw poor thing! Looks like she’s a stray or at least hasn‘t been fed properly. Sure, we can give her a quick bath and nails clip. What’s her name?” The girl, whose nametag says ‘Trixie’ on it asked.

“I haven’t decided. I only just got an collar and leash so she wouldn’t run off and get hurt.” Crowley said as he handed her the leash.

“Well, go ahead and sit down and we’ll be done shortly.” Trixie replied, motioning to the chairs along an wall.

“Wait,” Crowley stopped her, not wanting to leave the dog in case there was another demon nearby. “Can I go back too? She may not feel comfortable with anyone but me.” Crowley asked.

“Oh sure, I don’t see why not.” Trixie shrugged and lead the way to an large bath tub, picking her up and setting her in. “Here, why don’t you hold her leash and keep her calm while the groomer, Britney, cleans her up.”

“Sounds great. Thanks, love.” Crowley smiled and took the leash back.

“You’re welcome.” She grinned. “Britney will be here in an moment.”

Crowley said goodbye and watched Trixie leave to go back to the entrance. Sighing, he hoped this groomer would come quickly. He didn’t want to be out in plain sight.

But it was for the sake of his dog…his princess. He stopped for a moment after he thought that.

“Hm….that could work…I suppose.” Crowley gently brushed his hand along her back. “Like that, Princess?”

The dog wagged her tail and looked up to him, happily with big brown eyes.

“Not much of an barker, are you? Can you, ‘speak’, love?” Crowley was surprised when he got an ‘bark’ as an response. “Guess that bastard taught you a few tricks, hmm?”

“Aww, how cute!” A older woman came in and walked up to Crowley. “Hi, I’m Britney. Trixie mentioned this girl needed a good bath and nails clipped?”

“Yes, yes.” Crowley nodded.

“Well, let’s do that then.” Britney turned on the water to make it warm.

“Shh, you’re alright.” Crowley soothed when his Princess flinched and whined when the water was turned on. “Please try to be gentle, I think she came from an abusive home.”

“Yes, of course.” Britney nodded as she got some shampoo on her hands and gently started to bathe her.

"So how old do you think she is?" Crowley decided to ask.

"Probably not too old." Britney replied. "My guess is maybe around 3 or 4 years old."

"Ah, alright." Crowley nodded. 

By the time it was 6:00, the dog had an bath and was smelling great. She had no fleas and her nails were cut too. If she wasn’t feeling good before then Crowley knew she was now.

“Thank you.” Crowley said as he paid Trixie the amount asked.

“You’re welcome! I bet she’s going to have a great life with you as her daddy!” Trixie replied.

“I bet.” Crowley smirked. “Have a good night.”

“You too!” Trixie waved as Crowley walked out with Princess following on the leash. Now it was time to find a safe place and get some food in her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if Princess will be the name for sure or just an nickname.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

Crowley carefully walked into an abandoned house in the middle of what seemed to of been an ghost town. It definitely didn't seem like anyone lived there or was there at all in recent years.

"Well, this should be safe, at least for the night." Crowley muttered, shutting the door and taking the leash off of his dog.

He then watched as she sat down in front of and stared up at him with her tongue out, clearly waiting for something.

'Probably food.' Crowley thought to himself.

Crowley snapped his fingers and a bowl of dry dog food appeared beside her along with an bowl of water.

Princess jumped up in surprise and stared at Crowley, then the food and water, then back to Crowley.

"Go on." He beckon. "It's alright."

After sniffing the food, Princess began to chow day way faster then Crowley wished she did. But it further proved how hungry she was.

Snapping his fingers again when the bowls were empty, he refilled them only with less this time since he didn't want her to get an stomach ache from eating so much so fast.

He the sat down on an old couch, which he of course cleaned with an snap of his fingers first, as it was dusty, to wait for her to finish.

Once she was done, she slowly walked over to where he was, a bit nervous as she was never allowed on the furniture before.

"Up." Crowley padded his legs. "Come on, love. Come up."

As an response to the command she never got before, she barked and wagged her tail as she hopped onto his lap.

"Good girl." Crowley smiled, not caring at the moment that his suit was getting more fur on it.

Crowley brushed his hand along her back as she sat calmly on his lap.

He wondered what he was going to do with her. Crowley wanted to keep her safe and alive but knew he couldn't take her to Hell or anywhere that demons could be at.

"Well, I suppose we can cross that bridge when we get there. Right now you probably need some sleep and quite frankly, I need to relax a bit." Crowley muttered as Princess lied down.

As she fell asleep, Crowley thought about the boys. Their bunker was definitely safe but they hate him so why would they bother trying to keep his dog safe?

Well, Moose would probably love her but Squirrel would definitely be against it. And there's enough problems already with Amara and now Lucifer being inside their angel.

"Maybe…." Crowley huffed. "…maybe it's worth an shot."

Crowley continued to pet her back and top of her head. He nodded to himself, making an decision. He would go to the boys and ask if she could stay there. They'll understand, right? Besides, they don't want to be the reason why an innocent dog was killed.

With Princess now sound asleep, he decided it was best not to leave right now and just wait until morning to go to the bunker.


End file.
